Bittersweet or Just Bitter?
by Creek The Mischievous Spirit
Summary: I've been tormented by that-that she-cat for my whole life. All because she knows I can't do anything about it. Now here we are, stuck in a forest fire. She's trapped. Should I save her or let her burn? (CloudClan Challenge)


**A/N: This was a challenge for CloudClan. We had to write a one-shot where a cat that has been bullied all their life has decide whether to save their tormentor or not when a forest fire traps them.**

"Hey, Jaggedfang!" meowed a ginger tabby. Her eyes were a bright forest green. She was the prettiest thing in the whole forest. Toms swooned over her and she-cats glared at her with jealous eyes. But scratch just below the surface, and one would realize she was also the meanest she-cat ever to walk in the Clans.

 _Oh no. Here comes little miss I'm-better-than-you,_ groaned Jaggedfang inwardly. His shaggy brown pelt bristled as his umber eyes found the ground where his breakfast lay. He tried hard not to hiss as the ginger tabby sauntered his way. A smirk twisted her features and arrogance filled her bright eyes.

"So," she meowed as she plopped down beside the tom. "How's that ugly branch stuck in your mouth treating ya?" She snorted when Jaggedfang didn't react. He'd had enough practice that he could look as if he couldn't hear her. "You know, you'll never amount to anything with that thing in your way. You can't even move enough to fight or hunt halfway decent," she leaned over and whispered in his ear, this time getting a reaction.

"Shut it, Hollyfeather. I don't have to take this from fox-dung like you," snarled the brown tom, his head coming up to lock eyes with the ginger tabby. He wasn't about to be pushed around yet again by this arrogant snake-heart. His deformed tooth began to ache and he hissed in pain. Hollyfeather laughed and leaned closer to whisper in his ear again. Jaggedfang turned his head away from her and stared back at the ground.

"Oh, but you do. Because if you don't, I can have my father exile you. Or even better, kill you," replied Hollyfeather. This evoked another hiss from Jaggedfang, this time one of frustration. She knew she had all the power in the world over him since she was the leader's only surviving kit. She always got what she wanted, even if it was lethal.

Hollyfeather pricked her ears. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Jaggedfang snorted, convinced it was one of her little tricks to humiliate him. The she-cat glared at him. "I'm serious fox-breath. Do you hear something?" The sincerity in her voice was enough to make the tom doubt himself. He pricked his own brown ears. All he could hear was the breeze rustling the dry leaves in the trees above the camp.

Then... Something subtle. Like twigs snapping in half in rapid succession. "Is that..." Jaggedfang trailed off as he was hit by a gust of wind. It carried and acrid odor. Like that of smoke, yet it was too faint to tell. The brown tom glanced at Hollyfeather. She was frowning in confusion, her head cocked to one side. "That can't be..."

"Fire," finished Hollyfeather, her bright eyes alight with fear. "I-It can't be. It's been too wet lately with that last rain storm." She turned her head and gazed in terror at her lifetime enemy. Then, as if the breeze had blown off a layer of her personality, her fear changed to mocking laughter. A grin formed at the corners of her mouth. "You really fell for it? How stupid are you?" Hollyfeather laughed.

Embarrassment burned Jaggedfang's pelt. How did nobody notice this torment? He looked up and noticed the clearing was empty. Fear chilled him to the bone. Where was everyone? "Uh, Hollyfeather, I think we've got bigger things to worry about than you stupid taunts." The she-cat stopped cackling and gazed around, ready to taunt and jab even more until she realized no one else was there.

"Wh-Where is everyone?" Hollyfeather stammered, her ginger fur standing on end. With a jolt, Jaggedfang put together the signs like pieces of a puzzle. He jumped to his paws and bolted toward the camp entrance, screeching at Hollyfeather to run. Yet the she-cat remained frozen with fear, her eyes wide as smoke began leaking into the camp.

Jaggedfang halted, his tooth snagging on a branch. Ripping it free, he turned and raced back into the smoky camp. "Hurry Hollyfe-" before he could finish, a large CRACK pierced the air. A huge oak came hurtling towards them. Before Jaggedfang could react, it crashed to the ground on top of the ginger she-cat.

Sparks shot into the air and flames crawled along the trunk of the oak. The brown tom stood, about to rescue his Clanmate. Then, he remembered all the times he had been tormented by her and wondered, should he really save her? He knew she didn't deserve it after the torture she had inflicted on him, the stupid tom with the twisted tooth.

But then he remembered the pain of losing his mother and sister. He recalled the overwhelming grief he'd felt. He couldn't possibly inflict that kind of pain on another cat, even his hard-hearted leader. It was in that moment that he made his decision. He ran forward and found the she-cat half-conscious and trapped by a large, still green branch.

Sinking his teeth into her now soot covered scruff the best he could, Jaggedfang managed to wrench Hollyfeather out from under the branch. His tooth ached but he continued onward, toward the camp entrance. Thorns snagged their pelts as the brown tom maneuvered his load through the tunnel.

But, a new challenge lay ahead. His lungs filling with smoke, he began to drag Hollyfeather up the rocky ravine. He had to hurry as the fire was creeping forward at an alarming pace. Being as careful as he could with his unconcious tormentor, he managed to make it to the top of the ravine. He laid his load in the shelter of two giant boulders. He coughed and spluttered, trying to rid himself of the smoke in his body.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge flame-ridden branch came hurtling towards Jaggedfang. Too weak to move, the crackling branch smashed into his back, pinning him to the ground. He shrieked hoarsely as his fur caught fire. Screeching, he tried to haul himself out from under the branch. Agony seared his entire body as his skin caught the flame.

Unable to escape, Jaggedfang lay writhing in agony, his only thought Hollyfeather. How would she react to his death? Would she be happy? Or would she not care at all? He wasn't sure he cared at all. As his last breath escaped, he felt at peace. His burnt, blackened body stilled forever.

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"Hollyfeather! Please wake up!"

Hollyfeather groaned as she awoke to the worried faces of her father and the medicine cat. She tried to speak but a cough silenced her. "Shh. Don't try to talk. Your throat must be dry from all that smoke you inhaled," meowed the medicine cat. It was then that Hollyfeather realized how much her throat hurt. A leaf holding honey was pushed gently towards her. She eagerly lapped it up, her throat soothed by the golden liquid.

Finally, she was manage to croak out one word, "Jaggedfang?" The medicine cat flinched and the leader snorted.

"Burned to death, I'm afraid," said the medicine cat, her pale eyes gleaming with sympathy as Hollyfeather's eyes widened in shock and grief. If it wasn't for him, she would be dead. "He was buried early this morning." Hollyfeather hung her head. He had died for her. She should've been nicer to him. Should've, could've, would've.

Then, she caught a glimpse of a shaggy brown pelt and umber eyes in the shadows at the edge of the medicine den. The spirit smiled. Slowly, it faded until only eyes were left. Finally, the eyes faded into the shadows. In that moment, her eyes even wider than before, she knew she had been forgiven.

 **A/N: Poor Jaggedfang. His death was so painful. I almost had myself in tears. But there was a happy ending for this story!**

 **-Creeky out**


End file.
